Pandora
by Vader's Fallen Angel
Summary: Careful which box you open Pandora.


Padme's nickname was no surprise to anyone who really knew her. She was always a curious child, wanting to do everything and try anything. She was intelligent too, and always found a way to discover what she wanted. It was her father who gave the name to her of course. One evening she was talking about all the things it would be interesting to try, she thought the life of a smuggler sounded very exciding, and her father laughed, interrupting her.

"Careful what box you open Pandora," he chuckled.

This statement successfully sidetracked her and she demanded to know what he was talking about. Ruwee indulged his youngest daughter.

"In the beginning all was perfect for the creatures of the galaxy. For you see the Titian Prometheus, forethought, had gone around and collected all the ills and harms and evils that preyed upon mankind and trapped them in a box. Inside this box was war, famine, disease, greed, crime, hate, anger, conflict, deception, fear and at the very bottom he placed hope, for he reasoned those who wish for more when life is perfect will either be doomed to disappointment, or do harm with their unfulfilled ambition. Prometheus took the box and gave it to his brother the Titian Epimetheus, afterthought, with instructions to never let it be opened. During this time Prometheus angered the gods and they wished to unleash the contents of the box, but Epimetheus remembered his brother's words and obeyed. So Zeus called together all the gods. Together they created the first woman.

Zeus named her Pandora, meaning all-gifted then Hermes brought her down to earth and placed her where Epimetheus was sure to find her. In a short time she became his wife and one of the first things he warned her about was not to ever touch the box. Pandora resisted for a time, but finally she could bear it no more. She opened the lid just slightly, meaning to peak inside and shut it quickly. But the minute the crack showed, the box flung itself opened and all that was inside flew out until the box was left completely empty.

So while curiosity is no sin, one must be careful least they get more than they bargained for."

After he was done Padme thought for a moment, then grinned at him cheekily. "Don't forget father, what flew out of the bottom of the box."

.

.

.

Padme wondered what it would be like to be queen. She knew she could do well, could serve her people as she ought to and not let power go to her head. Her parent's supported her and when the next election came around she took the throne. But she was seen as a young, idealistic girl by the rest of the galaxy. The Trade Federation sought to take advantage of her and the senate dismissed her. So she returned to her home and proved that she was young, but not weak, naive, but no puppet. Afterward, as she stood on a palace balcony overlooking of her once beautiful home, her father joined her. They stood in silence for a time before her father spoke.

"Tell me Pandora, what do you think of the box of power?" he asked, nodding to the rubble and burned remains.

She smiled at him and gestured to the reconstruction, "I see that the same thing rests at the bottom of every box," she replied. Ruwee had never been so proud of his daughter.

.

.

.

Padme wondered what it would be like to fall in love. This, however, was one box she was never going to open. Not even for the incredible Jedi Padwan who had been sent to protect her. He called her an angel, a divine being, and she would not play Pandora here! Afterthought indeed, couldn't he see how high the cost? She knew the consequences and there was no way she was going to throw away everything or let him throw away everything. They lived in the real world, they had to grow up and not live in childish dreams. But when they were to be killed, she threw her concerns to the wind and confessed her heart. Later she sat by his bedside as he was resting after his surgery.

"So Pandora, will you open the box of love?" her father's voice asked.

"Padme," a sleepy voice mumbled. Anakin shifted on the bed, maneuvering to look at her. "What are you thinking about?"

She smiled at him, "just remembering what waits at the bottom of the box." Before he could ask, she leaned forward and kissed him.

.

.

.

Padme wondered what it would be like to be a mother. She had never expected to be given the opportunity but now she was pregnant, and she couldn't be happier. When she told her husband she was nervous but he was overjoyed, for a time. Then those awful dreams came. Despite her words of comfort, her Ani was still frightened and refused to let them come true. He swore he would do anything to insure her safety, and what frightened her most was that she believed him. Lying on the birthing bed, she knew that she wasn't going to survive. Ironic that in trying to save her Anakin had helped kill her. But she forgave him. After naming her precious children she tried desperately to convey this message to Obi-Wan, and her heart broke just a little bit more when she looked into his eyes and saw he didn't believe her. As she drifted away into blackness, her father's voice floated in.

"Well Pandora?" She knew the question and forced her eyelids to open just one more time so she could meet her daughter's eyes. She smiled slightly.

"Don't forget," she whispered in reply, "from the bottom of the box comes hope."


End file.
